De Familia
by yoss natsuki
Summary: No estaba en sus planes encontrarla, es mas, se pasaba sus días autoconvenciendose de que estaba muerta, aunque sus instiucion le dijera lo contrario, así que nunca espero verla ahí de frente mirándola mientras grababa, dios ahora comprendía mejor a su personaje.
1. Chapter 1

Hola n.n ¿como les va? Yo muero lentamente, bueno... Después de mucho tiempo finalmente vuelvo a escribir algo de khr así que espero les guste. El fic no sera muy largo d caos tal vez.

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.

Había llegado a Namimori por mera casualidad y también por su trabajo, ya que una de las locaciones de su nueva película era un bonito parque que se encontraba en esa ciudad.

A sus ojos la ciudad era tranquila pero no tenia lo necesario como para que una actriz de su calibre actuara en ella, no sabia cuan equivocada estaba, siguió caminando por las tranquilas calles hasta llegar al dichoso parque, un parque muy lindo, debía admitirlo, con una pequeña pero hermosa fuente en el centro, un hermoso jardín con diversas flores de colores, bancas de descanso y juegos infantiles, su rostro mostró un gesto de desagrado al ver a varios niños en el lugar, miro a los lados, al parecer ninguno de esos niños estaba acompañado de sus madres.

-Que irresponsables- dijo en voz baja.

De pronto se comenzó a sentir observada, un tipo de mirada que creía olvidada, por instinto comenzó a temblar ligeramente tratando de encontrar la dirección de la mirada, se dio la vuelta para solo ver a tres chicas corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía una cafetería, suspiró aliviada al verlas alejarse.

-¿Emiko?- hablo una voz que tenia mas de diez años sin escuchar.

La actriz se volteo para encontrarse con aquel hombre, sus rasgos no habían cambiado, aun conservaba aquel despreciable color de cabello, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, sonrió burlona.

-¡Vaya!- hablo con fingida sorpresa- no esperaba encontrarte aquí Daiki

El hombre, de facciones maduras y cabellos de un color morado fuerte y ojos de color similar, fruncio el seño- Lo mismo digo- contesto

La mujer dejo de lado su sonrisa fingida. -Y¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó con arrogancia

Esta vez fue Daiki quien portó un aire de superioridad.- pues... ¿No es obvio? Vine a ver el parque donde se grabara una escena de la película de uno de mis libros.

Emiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, iba a reclamar algo pero prefirió irse del lugar.

\- Esa escena no podrás actuarla bien Emiko, fue hecha para que no pudieras actuarla- dijo Daiki mientras miraba a su ex mujer alejarse. - alguien que dejó morir a su propia hija jamas entenderá el dolor de Ayumi- se dijo en voz baja.

El día había amanecido soleado para alegría de Haru,Kyoko y Chrome, finalmente su tan ansiada salida de chicas se lograría, las dos primeras ya tenían la tarde arreglada, Chrome por el contrario se disculpaba con Tsuna por no poder acompañarlo a casa, sin embargo el joven jefe mafioso le negó la disculpa diciéndole que ella era libre de elegir como pasar su tiempo libre.

Chrome le sonrió a su jefe tímidamente y asintió antes de ser arrastrada por sus dos mejores amigas. Las tres caminaba en dirección al centro comercial de Namimori, hacia la nueva cafetería que tenía gran variedad de pasteles, Haru y Kyoko se entretuvieron con una conversación sobre postres dejando a la peli morado atrás, Chrome las observaba combina débil sonrisa y su típico sonrojo, sin embargo, al pasar por el parque sintió la enorme necesidad de mirar en dirección a la fuente, lo hizo. Detuvo su andar, su ojo se abrió lleno de sorpresa, aun desde esa distancia la reconoció, esa esbelta figura, el porte elegante y esa cabellera ondulada de color castaño cenizo eran inconfundibles, era ella... Emiko Sakamoto, era su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Gracias por sus comentarios... Me animaron mucho

Les dejo la continuacion esperi les guste

Capitulo 2: Padre e hija.

Emiko llego al hotel donde se hospedaba furiosa, encontrarse a Daiki en aquel despreciable parque y mas aun que aquel hombre se sintiera en el mismo status social que ella le había colmado la paciencia, y eso que no estabacontando con aquella mirada que había sentido momentos antes, dejó su bolsa de mano en la elegante silla de entrada de su habitación, camino hasta su alcoba y se tumbo en la cama, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

-Nagi- dijo el nombre de su, según ella, difunta hija.

Las palabras de su ex esposo taladraron su mente... "No podrás actuarla, esa escena fue hecha para que ni pudieras hacerla"... Respiro profundo.

Haru notó que su amiga se había quedado atrás, aviso a Kyoko y ambas regresaron, sin embargo, notaron aquella no conocida expresión en su amiga ilusionista.

-¿Te encuentras bien Chrome-chan?- pregunto con delicadeza la peli naranja.

Por el contrario, la chica del parche seguía mirando en dirección al parque, Haru fijo su vista en dirección donde miraba su amiga, fue cuando lo noto. Un hombre maduró de cabellos de un tono mas fuertes que los de su amiga. La castaña salió de su shock.

-¿Es tu padre Chrome-chan?- pregunto curiosa Haru.

La guardiana de la niebla asintió.-Aunque casi no lo recuerdo, mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy niña y yo fui a vivir con mi madre, quien después se volvió a casar.- explico.

Las dos chicas sonrieron.

-¿Te gustaría encontrarte con el?- cuestionó Kyoko.

Chrome asintió.

-Cambiemos de planes- anunció Haru- iremos de compras para un digno reencuentro padre e hija.

Y así ambas jalaron a la peli morada con dirección al centro comercial de Namimori, siendo sólo Chrome la que noto que su madre se había girado a buscar algo.

Daiki había llegado a la ciudad de Namimori por dos razones, uno trabajo, su ultimo libro a adaptarse a película tendría varias escenas grabadas en esa ciudad, dos venía de forma personal, hace unos meses había llegado a su domicilio una extraña carta, el remitente: del mejor ilusionista de todos los tiempos.

Aquella singular frase llamo su atención. Examino bien la carta, no había ningún sello postal, solo aquella misteriosa frase con esa elegante letra y un sello de cera con un extraño escudo de armas.

Intento investigar aquel escudo del sello pero su búsqueda no le llevó a nada, y solo cuando su curiosidad fue insoportable, abrió aquella carta, quito con cuidado el sello de cera sin romperlo y saco el contenido.

Una hoja, una miserable hoja en blanco. Había estado tan nervioso solo para eso, dejo la hoja en el escritorio y miro nuevamente el sobre, aquel sello le era bastante curioso,16 delineo el sello con sus dedos, de pronto, una llama color índigo comenzó a arder, asombrado miro como el sello ardía hasta desaparecer. Observo el sobre que había cambiado ligeramente.

"Mira la hoja"

Esas tres palabras aparecieron atrás del sobre. Curioso tomo la hoja que había dejado en el escritorio, se sorprendió, finalmente las letras habían aparecido, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, fue aquella pregunta con la que iniciaba el escrito.

"¿Quieres volver a ver a Nagi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Gracias por los rewiews alegran mucho.

Bien puesaquí esta el nuevo capi esperó les guste.

Capítulo 3: Rokudo Mukuro.

"¿Quieres volver a ver a Nagi?"

Esa simple pregunta llamo su total atención, una broma, fue lo primero que pensó así que dispuesto a tirarle el teatro a su ex esposa Emiko, puesto que creía que ella era la causante de tal broma, continuo la lectura.

" He de suponer que su respuesta a sido positiva, si no, ¿que otra razón tendría para continuar leyendo Takahashi Daiki san?

Antes que nada permita me informarle que únicamente a usted se le esta proporcionando esta información clasificada, ¿por que? Simple, Nagi no debería seguir viva, mejor dicho, no hubiera continuado viviendo de no ser por mi, si su vida dependiera de su ex mujer, ahora mismo Nagi se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra y estoy seguro que me estará dando la razón."

Daiki pudo sentir como si aquel misterioso emisor le conociera desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

" Usted es muy diferente de la actriz Emiko, por eso le doy tal información, lo que decida hacer con ella sera únicamente su decisión.

Tal y como piensa, Nagi esta viva, y como esta viva, tiene un hogar y una familia, el hogar se lo di yo, la familia la consiguió ella, pero estoy muy seguro que en una parte de su corazón guarda un espacio para usted.

Por eso deje a un lado mi orgullo y le pedí permiso al Vongola, quien aceptó a que le revelara información, Nagi en la actualidad es una persona poderosa, claro que jamas podrá encontrarla en el medio corriente, debe buscar en las profundidades del bajo mundo... La Mafia.

¿Esta listo para encontrarse con su hija? De ser así lo estaré esperando en la ciudad de Namimori"

Si, Daiki estaba confiando en un completo extraño, pero di con ello podía encontrar a Nagi, no le importaba ser algo ingenuo.

Mukuro están cómodamente sentado en su sillón en Kokuyo Land, miraba aquella ilusión astral, su pequeña Nagi con algo de tristeza pero emoción por el plan de sus amigas, su invitado con la duda y también la emoción de que las palabras de aquella carta fueran ciertas y una persona mas... El asistente de la fiesta sin invitación, Emiko Sakamoto.

-Mukuro sama- llamó Chikusa

-¿Que sucede Chikusa?- contesto mientras con su tridente deshacía aquella ilusión.

-El vongola a venido a verlo.

Mukuro asintió dejando pasar al castaño a sus dominio.

-Kufufu- río la niebla- ¿A que debemos tu visita...? Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sonrió.

Emiko se había quedado dormida, fue despertada por el sonido del teléfono, sin ganas y aun somnolienta tomó el aparatejo y contesto.

-Habla Sakamoto ¿Que sucede director?- pregunto

-¡oh! Emiko, disculpa que te despertara, solo llamo para avisarte que hemos conseguido todas las locaciones, incluyendo la escuela, sin embargo para ella nos dieron ciertas reglas que te daré mañana, también usaremos a los alumnos como extras, espero eso no te moleste.

-unos mocosos actuando conmigo... ¿bromea verdad?

-Me temo que no Emiko, esa fue una de las condiciones que pusieron.

La actriz gruño. - por cierto director... Puede decirme quien es el autor de la historia original

-Vaya... Parece ser que lo has descubierto, sin embargo, fue el jefe quien ordeno no se te dijera que tu ex esposo era el autor.

-¿Porque?- preguntó molesta.

-no lo se, preguntaselo mañana cuando lo veas, como sea, iniciaremos las grabaciones mañana en la secundaria de Nami-chuu a las 9:00am- dijo para después colgar.

Emiko aventó el celular y volvió a cerrar los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola...

Finalmente me di tiempo para terminar este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 4. Sawada Tt5sunayoshi

-Kufufu- río la niebla- ¿A que debemos tu visita...? Sawada Tsunayoshi.- dijo al ver al castaño

Tsuna sonrió.

-Ciaosu... Veo que sigues igual que de costumbre Mukuro- dijo Reborn.

-¡Oya! Me avisaron de la visita del Vongola pero no me dijeron nada del ex arcobaleno.

-A donde sea que vaya dame Tsuna iré yo... Acostumbrate.-dictamino.

-Kufufufu- rio el ilusionista- ¿y bien?- pregunto esta vez mirando al castaño

-Es sobre tu plan con respecto a Chrome-chan y su padre- hablo Tsuna

Mukuro lo miro interrogante mientras Tsuna seguia enfrente de el.-¿Que es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto.

-¿Que planeas hacer con su madre? - cuestiono serio.

-No se te escapa nada Tsunayoshi-kun- contestó burlon- pero temo decirte que esa mujer no entraba en mis planes.

-Entonces no te molestara que le hay pedido a Hibari-san que preste la escuela para la grabacion de la película ¿verdad?

Mukuro fruncido el ceño, Tsuna agrando su sonrisa.

-Yo quiero que esa mujer le pida perdon a Chrome- comenzo a decir- y para eso es necesario que se de cuenta de la valiosa hija que perdio... Pero tambien se corre el riesgo de que se la quiera llevar... Incluso tambien temo que Daiki san la quiera alejar de nosotros, se que es egoista pero Chrome es una amiga muy importante para mi.

-Entonces... Me estas diciendo que...

\- Se que vas a reunirte con Daiki san mañana... Quiero ir

Mukuro se sorprendio por la petición, miro al arcobaleno quien solo asintio.

-Kufufufu... ¿me lo estas pidiendo o me lo estas ordenando?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ha Mukuro le dio un tic en el ojo ante la brillante e inocente sonrisa de su jefe.

-Haz lo que quieras- contesto

-Gracias Mukuro- contesto el castaño mientras se daba la vuelta- te vere mañana- y comenzo a alejarse.

-Asi que- volvio a hablar Reborn- incluso tu eres incapaz de ganarle a su sonrisa.

-no eres nadie para hablar ex-arcobaleno- replico el ilisionista.

Reborn sonrio y corrio a alcanzar a su dame estudiante.

Daiki regreso a su pequeño departamento que rentaba lo que duraba su estancia en Namimori, la noche estaba por caer y estaba realmente agotado, ir a ver las locaciones fue mas pesado de lo que creyo, y sobre todo, el encuentro con Emiko lo habia alterado un poco, después de eso fue a la secundaria donde se grabaria gran parte de la película, suspiro con pesadez, ¿En que escuela la mayor autoridad es un estudiante? Puede que unicamente en Nami-chuu, y convencer a aquel estudiante había sido algo muy difícil, aun no entendia como aquel joven lo habia logrado con tanta facilidad cuando incluso el director y el mismo habia hecho de todo para seguir obteniendo un "NO" por respuesta.

Sin saber porqué reviso el buzón de su departamento y encontro ahí, una carta con el mismo sello de cera con aquel escudo de armas, atónito miro a los lados tratando de buscar a alguien, pero solo pudo ver a alguna especie de ave blanca alejarse volando.

Tomo la carta con manos temblorosas y se apresuro a entrar a su departamento, para el... Esto estaba dejando de ser broma y se convertia en una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hija.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos espero esten bien, despues de mucho eh podido actualizar

Waaaaa el siguiente capitulo tal vez lo suba durante mis 15 dias de descanso de la escuela xD

Dejandolos con ese aviso, disfruten del cap

Capitulo 5: Los sentimientos de Nagi

Tomo la carta con manos temblorosas y se apresuro a entrar a su departamento, para el... Esto estaba dejando de ser broma y se convertia en una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con su hija. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón, miro el sello de cera, volvio a delinearlo con sus dedos y nuevamente, como la primera vez, una llama índigo surgio, espero a que el sello desapareciera y abrio la carta.

"Mi muy estimado Daiki-san, estoy feliz de que haya aceptado mi llamado y se encuentre ahora aqui en Namimori, sin embargo, lamento el terrible encuentro que tuvo con su ex esposa, y le pido de la manera mas atenta que no le comente nada acerca de Nagi, dejando ese asunto de lado, mañana lo estaremos esperando en el parque que se encuentra cerca de Nami-chuu, debemos hablar de como sera su papel en esta puesta en escena, además, el jefe quiere conocerlo, por favor llegue antes de las seis de la mañana.

Sin nada mas que decirle, lo estaremos viendo pronto."

Dejo que la emoción y sospresa invadieran su cuerpo, miro la carta con una sonrisa y la dejo en la mesa de centro, decidió tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

Chrome miraba las bolsas de su última salida con ilusión, su sonrisa era muestra de la felicidad que sentía, muy distinta a su primera reacción, ella sabia que debia tener cuidado con respecto a su madre, pero no queria privarse de la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su querido padre, sintiendo sus mejillas arder se adentro a los aposentos de su salvador.

-Mukuro- sama- hablo al entrar al cuarto

El peliazul miro a la joven con una tierna sonrisa.-¿Ocurre algo mi querida Chrome?- pregunto al verla con una expresión seria.

La peli morada bajo la mirada mientras el ilusionista le hacia señas de que se acercara, asi lo hizo y termino sentandose aun lado.

-Mukuro sama... yo- comenzo a decir mientras jugeteaba con los dedos de sus manos- quiero ver a alguien

Mukuro se sorprendio por lo firecta que habia sido la menor, sonrío y comenzo a acariciar los cabellos de la chica.

-¡oya! Esto es nuevo... Pero dime querida Nagi... ¿A quien quieres ver?

La guardiana bajo la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un rojo y trataba de esconderse en el pecho del mayor.

-Mientras estaba con Haru y Kyoko a lo lejos alcance a ver a mi padre.

-¿Y que hay de tu madre?- pregunto interesado.

Nagi nego aun escondida en el pecho del mayor.

-No odio a Emiko-san pero... Simplemente no quiero saber nada de ella por ahora, con esta vida soy feliz, lo tengo a usted Mukuro sama, a Ken y Chikusa tambien esta el Boss, mis amigas y los amigos del Boss.

-Kufufu... ¿Que harias si te dijera que podras verlo mañana?- pregunto divertido.

Los ojos de Chrome se llenaron de lagrimas y una hermosa sonrisa sr poso en sus labios, se acercó, tímidamente al rostro de Mukuro y poso un tierno beso en la mejilla del joven. Mukuro se sorprendio por la osadia de su protegida.

-Tambien agradecele al Vongola después, el planeo el encuentro y yo traje a Daiki a Namimori.- explico el mayor

Chrome asintio y se levanto del sillón. -Preparare onigiris para el Boss- dijo alegre mientras se dirigia a la salida- Mukuro sama... Gracias- dijo y salio del cuarto

Mukuro se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, ahora tenia muchas ganas dr ir tras la chica y besarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos yo aqui actualizando... Para que vean que no me olvido de esto, es solo el tiempo no alcanza como antes mientras mas avanza la escuela... Necesito vacaciones ya.

Pero bueno, espero disfruten de este capitulo.

Capitulo 6: Platica.

Emiko desperto mucho antes de que el sol saliera, su ultima llamada telefónica le preocupaba; ¿Que otras cosas le abran ocultado? Mirandose en el espejo nego ante su propio reflejo.

-Seguramente fue una broma- se dijo a si misma- por eso me ocultaron el hecho de que estaria involucrado.

Continuó mirando su reflejo, sin duda, su desvelo y preocupacion querian pasarle factura.

-Tomare un baño y despues me preparare para ir a esa susodicha escuela- se dijo para despues tomar una toalla y entrar al cuarto de baño.

Daiki despertó antes de que sus alarmas sonaran, sin duda estaba emocionado, se levanto de su cama despues de que sus despertadores sonaran y se dirigio al cuarto de baño, tomo una tranquilizadora ducha, al salir se vistió con ropa semi formal, despues de todo, iba a ir a trabajar mas tarde, tomo un ligero desayuno, y minutos despues salio de su departamento.

Mukuro,Tsuna y Reborn esperaban en el parque aun faltaban mas de media hora de la hora acordada, Tsuna vestía con el uniforme de Nami-chuu, mientras Reborn su típico traje y Mukuro el uniforme de Kokuyo.

-Mukuro- llamo Tsuna al ilusionista quien solo soltó un ligero bufido en señal de que le prestaba atención- en cuanto Daiki-san entre al parque coloca una ilusión para que no escape.

-Oya... ¿Que es lo que planeas Vongola?- preguntó verdaderamente curioso

El jefe mafioso sonrió travieso -Demostrarle que Nagi ya no esta sola- respondió.

Mukuro y Reborn temblaron ligeramente y el hitman comenzaba a pensar que Tsuna podia convertirse en alguien peor que el.

Daiki entro al pequeño terreno del parque y sintió escalofríos, en un rápido pestañear se encontraba rodeado de una espesa niebla, intentando encontrar a alguien continuó caminando siguiendo sus instintos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando una bala rozo su mejilla.

-No des ni un paso mas Takahashi Daiki

Daiki se detuvo en seco, aquella fría voz se encontraba tan cerca, intento mirar quien estaba ahi pero la espesa niebla le impedia tal acción.

-Veo que posees un don bastante raro- volvió a hablar la voz. De pronto la niebla fue dispersandose poco a pocor dejando ver tres sombras- esos son pocos puntos a favor.

Daiki forzó un poco la vista para tratar de identificar las sombras, su boca se abrió de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de dos jóvenes adolescentes y un niño de aproximados tres años.

-¡Buenos días Daiki-san!- saludo cordialmente el chico castaño- antes de empezar hay ciertas cuestiones que debe saber-hablo con una sonrisa- la mas importante de ellas es que si no llegase a pasar esta prueba jamás permitiré que se acerqué a Chrome

-¿Chrome?- repitió Daiki

-Perdon error mio, me refiero a Nagi- contesto Tsuna

-Y quien eres tu para negarme acercarme a mi hija- dijo desafiante.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Disculpe, no me eh presentado... Mi nombre es Salada Tsunayoshi y soy un joven jefe mafioso y el jefe de su hija

Daiki entro en shock.

Mukuro rio, si asi se puso al saber que su hija es una mafiosa ya quería ver cuando se enterara que el era el futuro esposo de la misma.

-Kufufu esto es muy divertido.


	7. Chapter 7

Soy malvada... Muajajajajjajajjajajajakaja cofcofcfo

Capitulo 7: Platica segunda parte.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Disculpe, no me he presentado... Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy un joven jefe mafioso asi como el jefe de su hija

Daiki entro en shock.

Mukuro rio, si asi se puso al saber que su hija es una mafiosa ya quería ver cuando se enterara que el era el futuro esposo de la misma.

-Kufufu esto es muy divertido.

Reborn suspiro. -Dame-Tsuna date prisa y acaba de una vez.

El joven castaño inflo los cachetes en señal de berrinche. -Mou Reborn le quitas lo divertido Reborn- dio una pausa- como sea, - dijo antes de tomar una expresión seria,- comencemos con el interrogatorio.

Daiki trago grueso ante el tono de voz usado pero asintió.

-¿Cual es su intención al encontrarse con Nagi?- pregunto Tsuna.

Daiki parpadeo un par de veces. -Soy su padre, es normal querer ver a mi hija.

-¿Por que no la busco antes?- pregunto esta vez Mukuro

-Emiko me dijo que había muerto, lo creí al principio hasta que un día mientras visitaba a un amigo en el mismo hospital unas enfermeras comentaron sobre una chica que había desaparecido misteriosamente apesar de sus graves heridas. Cuando investigue supe que era Nagi, pero despues me cuestione sobre su sobrevivencia y no supe que hacer.

-¿Que opinas del camino que eligió para sobrevivir?- pregunto esta vez Reborn.

Daiki los miro confundido.

-No es broma de que nosotros tres somos mafiosos, lo mismo sucede con Nagi.- explico el hitman.

\- No entiendo del todo, ustedes son muy jóvenes para pertenecer a la mafia, pero si esa es la razón de que mi hija continué con vida no tengo objeción alguna. Aunque no quiere decir que este orgulloso de ello.

-Puede que tenga una idea equivocada sobre la mafia Daiki- San, pero eso cambiara con el tiempo... O eso espero.- menciono Tsuna.

-Antes de acabar...- Habló Mukuro- Si nos fuéramos a vengar de Emiko ¿Que harías?

Daiki sonrió como un niño travieso- Me gustaría ver su expresión de terror, asi que no haría nada para evitarlo.

Daiki, Tsuna y Mukuro tenia una expresión un tanto sádica.

El sol comenzo a salir, tomo su fiel bolsa y salio de las ruinas de Kokuyo Land, camino recto hasta llegar a las conocida calles que llevan a Nami-chu, en un cruce su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a sus dos amigas.

-Chrome-chan...¡Buenos días! - saludo Haru al ser la primera en notarla

-¡Buenos días Chrome-chan!- saludo de igual forma Kyoko

Chrome asintió mientras sus mejillas se tronaba rojas.-¡Buenos días! - devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

Las otras dos chicas se sonrieron y esperaron a que la peli violeta las alcanzará, avanzaronl as tres unos metros mas antes de encontrarse con los demás miembros de su extraño circulo de amistades

Emiko ingreso a la institución con el ceño fruncido, varias chicas y chicos la señalaba en señal de sorpresa y admiración, entro al edificio principal y se dirigió en busca del lugar donde debería estar el director de la escuela y el directo de la nueva pelicula, paso junto a uno de los salones que tenia la puerta abierta y se sorprendió.

-¡Imposible!- se dijo mientras sus manos cubrían sus labios para evitar gritar.

-¿En verdad lo cree Emiko-san?- hablo una dulce voz- ella no es un fantasma, ahora seria tan amable de dejarme pasar.

Emiko se giro a ver a quien le hablaba, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, de estatura mas pequeña a la del promedio. Se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias Emiko-san, y le pediré un favor- hablo Tsuna antes de entrar- aléjese de mi Famiglia- dijo con voz seria.

Emiko dio pasos hacia atrás asustada, sin saber que decir se alejo de ese salón.


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente, un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 8: Madre e hija.

Su corazón latía acelerado, sus pasos se volvieron apresurados, quería salir de ese lugar, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la dirección, toco la puerta y después del "adelante" entro a aquella habitación.

-¡Oh Emiko! - saludó el director de cine- ¡Llegaste mas temprano de lo que esperaba! ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto al ver la palidez en el rostro de la actriz.

La castaña asintió, dio un par de discretas bocanadas de aire para recuperar su aliento, miro al rededor y sonrió con dulzura. -Lamento mucho la escena, creo que camine muy a prisa- hablo con voz dulce mientras miraba al hombre regordete quien estaba en su lugar tras el escritorio.

-Le comentaba al director sobre la asignación de los grupos participantes en la película- el rector de la escuela retomo la conversación llamando la atención de las dos celebridades- de acuerdo con las especificaciones de los alumnos que actuaran como extras tengo al grupo perfecto- comentaba feliz.

-Es bueno que un grupo ya tenga las especificaciones, de esa forma nos ahorra tiempo en crear uno y en la grabación, ya que no hay que mover alumnos de salón en salón.

-Eso significa- hablo el docente

-Que si no es mucha molestia podríamos empezar a grabar hoy- declaró.

El trabajador de la educación pareció meditarlo un poco, y después asintió. -Muy bien, en ese caso, déjenme llevarlos al salón, ya que deben hablarlo con los alumnos.

Emiko comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, en especial después de salir de la direccion y tomar el camino por el que había llegado.

El docente y el director platicaban de forma amena mientras, la actriz comenzaba a detener sus pasos, alzó su vista al ver que sus acompañantes se habían detenido unos pasos adelante, dando un profundo suspiro, avanzo a su direccion su vista se enfocó en el letrero del salón, tercer año grupo C, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente después de que el profesor abriera la puerta, y como una zombie entro al salón después del director.

Tsuna entro con una gran sonrisa al salón, después de saludar a sus amigas, se dirigió a su asiento que no tardó en verse rodeado de sus dos amigos.

-Decimo,- hablo Gokudera Hayato al llegar al asiento - Pudo terminar los asuntos que tenia está mañana

-Mukuro realizó a la perfección su trabajo Gokudera, no tienes de que preocuparte.- respondio

-Ves Gokudera, te dije que Tsuna podría controlar a Mukuro- hablo Yamamoto Takeshi.

Sin embargo, el castaño seguía con una sonrisa.

\- Pero aún no está terminado el trabajo- informo a sus dos guardianes- Mukuro realizó la primera fase, ahora es nuestro turno realizar lo siguiente.

Los dos guardianes- temblaron al reconocer aquella sádica sonrisa, y sentían un poco de compasión por la pobre persona que había logrado cabrear de tal manera a su jefe, de pronto la puerta fue abierta, dando paso al director de la escuela junto a otras dos personas, ante eso, los dos guardianes se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, sin prestarle atención al bullicio que comenzaba a formarse.

Chrome platicaban felizmente con Hana y Kyoko sobre aquella revista de moda que había traído la peli naranja, quiso ir al lugar de su jefe después de que llegara, pero Hana no lo permitió.

-Deja que los monos hablen de sus monerías,si fuera importante Sawada vendría a buscarte- comento la más alta.

Chrome asintio levemente y continuó mirando la revista, así estuvieron hasta que la puerta fue abierta y entraron tres personas, dos de ellas conocidas para la peli morada.

Su único ojo se abrio mostró sorpresa y se clavó en aquella mirada que solo le regresaba desprecio y miedo.

Emiko tembló, quería irse corriendo de ese lugar, pero solo pudo poner una mirada y expresión llena de odio y desprecio hacia aquella persona que no merecía estar en su presencia, Nagi.


End file.
